After the War
by anewsgirl
Summary: Naruto and his surviving friends attempt to readjust to the peace they've won, only to learn peace comes at a price. Rated T, but may go up in the future. My first Naruto fic in years. Various pairings & Post-canon.
1. Chapter 1

The 10-tails and the Uchiha men who resurrected it lay dead. The smoke cleared from Naruto and Sasuke's attack. Both teens were bloody, but still standing.

Hinata immediately ran to Naruto and kissed him. The blonde was surprised, but returned the kiss. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned his head. The rest of the Rookie Nine cheered. Hinata turned red and soon returned to standing back with her team.

Sakura stayed back on her summoned slug. Sai approached her from his place in back of her.

"It's over."

Sai looked over at his teammate. Inky black eyes met brilliant green ones. No words were exchanged, but he saw a mix of emotions. He still wasn't that great at sorting emotions out. The war had brought out more of his emotions, especially after his encounter with Shin, but he was still a novice at understanding them.

"_I better sort them ou_t," he thought to himself.

He saw relief. That emotion made sense. Sakura fought on the front lines. Her role as a fighter and medic only compounded her wartime role. She likely wanted to go home where she could rest and heal people.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes once again. That emotion he couldn't identify. Anger? Sadness? No it was neither. Worry? He couldn't tell. He just knew her smile was once again fake.

"You're going to the medics tent with me," she said gruffly. Naruto and Sasuke stepped down. Both knew she meant business by that tone.

The kunoichi still ran the squad. Sai took the place by her side.

"Anyone else injured?" he asked.

"These two claim they're not, but I know better."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Sakura turned and faced them. She was a head shorter than Naruto and much shorter than Sasuke, but they followed her lead on this.  
"You're still getting a full exam."

"Do I need one Ugly?"

Sasuke exchanged a slightly confused look with Naruto.

"I'll explain later," he whispered to his friend.

Her smile became real for a fleeting second. She then punched him.

"Now you do."

"You'd think he'd know better by now," muttered Naruto.

"Hn," responded Sasuke.

The quartet walked the rest of the way to the medical tent in silence. Once they got there Shizune took Naruto and Sasuke, leaving Sakura to examine Sai. She grabbed a medical kit and began examining him.

"Your smile is fake," he said bluntly.

"No one smiles in a war," she responded as she jabbed him in the ribs with a blunt object.

"They do when they've won," retorted Sai, bracing himself for another hit. It never came.

"What victory? Kakashi-sensei is missing. Neji is dead," she said softly.

"They're calling you three 'The New Sanin'."

"I never wanted fame."

"You wanted your team together again," he said bluntly.

"And it's still not happened," she said. Her hands stopped glowing as she finished the exam.

Sai realized that her team was still not whole. Sasuke was back, but Kakashi was missing.

"You've got me," he said plainly. He thought for a moment about putting his arms around her before dismissing the thought. This was Sakura, his friend and teammate. Still the last book he read said embracing helped comfort friends in distress.

"_Should I hug her_?" he pondered. "_She may punch me again."_

He wrapped his arms around the petite kunoichi. Her arms found their way around his narrow waist. Her head settled in the crook of his shoulder. He felt color reach his pale cheeks. He liked her touch more than he had anticipated.

"Thank you Sai," she said.

"I did it right?"

"Yes."

The kunoichi left without another word. Sai pondered what this meant going forward. Was his relationship with Team 7's kunoichi changed? Could he still call her Ugly now? Sai was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud thud.

"Ow Sakura-chan," cried a familiar voice.

"_Nope, she's still the same Sakura,_" he thought to himself.

"Dobe."

"Teme"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

* * *

As he lay on the med tent bed, Naruto smiled. He had won the war. Best of all, Sasuke was back. He fulfilled his promise of a lifetime. Best of all, he'd won the respect of the entire shinobi world.

"Naruto-kun," said a soft female voice.

"Hinata-chan?" he replied.

The violet-haired kunoichi came in, still in her battle gear. Neji's blood stained her gloves and sleeves.

"Hello Uchiha-san," she said, acknowledging Sasuke's presence on the adjacent bed. He nodded, smirking at his best friend beyond the kunoichi's back. He had seen this coming since their Academy days.

Hinata took a seat on Naruto's bed. He didn't waste any time. He pushed himself against the headboard and pulled her into his lap with a goofy smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan. Want to get some ramen when we get back to the village?"

"S-sure," she said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the tent's entrance. Sakura had stopped in. Hinata went pale. She stood suddenly.

"I just stopped in to see Naruto-kun," she said quickly.

Sakura smiled at her fellow kunoichi.

"Stop by anytime," she replied with a wink.

The kunoichi left with a hasty goodbye to both boys. Sakura gave her an approving look.

"So you ask her out yet?" she teased Naruto.

"I asked her to get ramen with me," he said. "You and Teme should come with us as a double date."

"Hn," said Sasuke.

Sakura punched Naruto lightly. A red bruise appeared on his tan skin.

"Ow Sakura-chan," he muttered.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Your first date with Hinata should be just the two of you," suggested Sakura. "Right Sasuke?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The fact she'd dropped the "kun" was not lost on either teen. Black met blue, searching for an answer. The blonde shrugged.

"I'm off for my own exam. See you later," she said with a little wink to Naruto.

The pink-haired medic left, leaving the two boys by themselves.

"She called me 'Sasuke'," the Uchiha said plainly. His expression was unreadable.

"You did try to kill her at one point," he answered. "She is the type to carry a grudge."

"Sasuke-kun," said a female voice. The Uchiha winced visibly.

"Karin," he muttered.

The redheaded kunoichi walked in, followed by Orchimaru and Tsunade.

"I see my student was here," commented the Hokage as she looked at the mark on Naruto's cheek.

"She's another you," commented Orchimaru with a laugh. "Jiraya used to have marks like that."

"Who did this?" asked Karin. "Another woman was in the same tent as my Sasuke-kun."

"Two actually," retorted Naruto. "My girlfriend and our teammate."

"So one isn't interested in him?"

"His girlfriend's had a crush on him since we were four," Sasuke commented. Karin smiled at this piece of information.

"And the other one's a medic," responded Naruto. "You look familiar. What's your clan?"

"She's a Uzumaki," answered Orchimaru. "Your cousin in a sense."

Karin approached Naruto's bed and offered him a hand. He noted the kunoichi had red hair similar to his mother.

"_She's loud like both of us,_" he thought.

Sasuke gave a little "hn." The two most annoying people in his life were related. Go figure.

"Why are you here Ba-chan?" asked Naruto.

"When we return to the village. I want to see your whole team in my office," said Tsunade. "Team 7 is getting reassigned."

The blond left the room with Orchimaru in tow. The redhead teen stayed.

"Go Karin," ordered Sasuke. "I'm going to sleep."

She took of her glasses and took a seat on Sasuke's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me here?" she asked. "The last time I saw you two together, he tried to kill you."

Sasuke gave no reaction.

"Go. Now."

The redhead gave Sasuke a longing look before she got up and left.

"She doesn't hold grudges," commented Naruto.

"Shut up Teme," responded Sasuke.

"You know I'm right Dobe," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After an unexpectedly long hiatus, I'm back updating this story.

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Team 7 returned to Konoha the next day. Teams 8, 10 and Gai accompanied them. Their mission was to return the dead to home village. All of whom were being taken back in wagons from the port of the Fire County. Temari of the Sand also joined them as Suna's liaison. Many important shinobi had died. Gaara sent his sister as his representative for the many funerals of the coming days.

They returned to a village that was untouched by the war after being protected by genin and lesser Chunin.

"Mission accomplished," said Sakura to the group. "Anyone who wants to can help me bring these to the morgue?"

"I'll help," said a distantly familiar voice.

A vaguely familiar dark-haired young teen approached the party. He wore a long scarf with long sleeves and shorts. His dark hair was starting to cover his forehead protector.

"Boss!"

"You did a good job protecting the village," said Naruto.

"We don't need your help Konohamaru-kun," replied Sakura. "This is not a mission for a genin."

"It's okay. I kept the village safe!"

Sasuke blinked. This was the Third's grandson? He was almost as tall as Sakura now.

"He wasn't alone," said another voice. It was the Team 8 jonin-sensei. She had a child in her arms.

Shikamaru immediately reached for the infant.

"How is Hotaru-hime today?" he asked.

"She's doing well," answered the jonin. "Kept Konohamaru busy."

"She's more elusive than that evil cat."

Shikamaru chuckled before handing the infant Hotaru back to her mother.

"I've got to go home," he said, a dark look entering his eyes. "I need to tell my mom about the old man."

Sasuke was surprised to hear Shikaku was among the dead. The Nara clan leader was a clever man, who had a reputation for minimizing causalities. Shikamaru left quickly. Temari followed him. He smirked. He'd seen that one coming since the Chunin Exams.

"I need to do the same," said a familiar voice to his left. It was the annoying blonde Ino. Her expression mirrored Shikamaru's.

"Want me to go with you Ino-Pig?" offered Sakura.

"Thanks Billboard Brow, but I want to do it myself."

Ino left with Choji at her side. He smirked. He had actually liked Choji because the fat shinobi let him be as a child. Now he had apparently taken one of his greatest annoyances off his hands.

He turned to the remaining party. Hinata was talking to Naruto. Kiba and Shino followed the pair. Tenten, Lee and Gai were walking in silence. He'd ask later why Neji was missing. He didn't want to think his rival was among the dead. Soon his eyes settled on a familiar sight.

Sakura was the furthest from him. She was wearing a standard Konoha uniform. Dressed almost identically was Sai. They were speaking in low voices. She was looking at his replacement the way she used to look at him.

Soon they reached the hospital. Sakura led them inside through a basement entrance where they were met by Shizune and a kunoichi in a lab coat.

"Thank you everyone," she said. "We can take it from here."

The remaining teams scattered. Team Gai went towards the training fields. Shino and Kiba separated to go home. Naruto and Hinata disappeared together. Sasuke caught something about ramen. Shizune turned to the remaining three shinobi.

"You three need to see the Hokage."

Sakura took the lead as they walked the short distance to the Hokage Tower. Sai and Sasuke walked behind her in silence.

"Hello," greeted Tsunade, a bottle of sake in hand. "I called you here to take care of some business."

She turned to Sasuke.

"The Uchiha Compound was destroyed in an attack on Konoha. You'll be staying in the Hokage Tower until a more permanent solution becomes available."

He scowled. The Hokage's Tower was nice, but it was also highly secure. He was smart enough to recognize a jail when he saw one.

"Sai and Sakura will show you to your temporary quarters."

The duo nodded. Sakura once again took the lead as she lead them down a flight of stairs and into a hallway. On each side, rooms with plump pillows and silky sheets peeked out. It was a gilt cage. A flash of red caught his eye. Then he gasped involuntarily.

A body immediately collided with Sasuke. He saw a flash of red hair and purple cloth. There was a heavy weight on his back.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Meet your floormate Karin. The rest of your team is here too," said Sakura.

"Hn."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No waiting a month this time. Thanks to Raigon for catching some errors in the original.

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

"Sakura, we need you in surgery!" shouted a nurse.

The pinkette rushed immediately to the operating room. A dark-haired man lay on the operating table, blood gushing from a wound on his stomach. Something was not right about the angle of the wound.

"It's self-inflicted," she muttered as she began to heal him, her hands glowing green. "We need a bag of O negative," she told a nurse. The woman snapped to attention.

"Yes, Haruno-sensei.

Tsunade had told her this type of incident happened often after after a war. The invisible scars shinobi brought home with them often hurt more than the physical injuries.

Post-traumatic stress was a part of shinobi life. War brought on several lifetimes of it. Soon Sakura finished healing the man. She wrote an order to send the man for a psych hold.

"Sakura Haruno report to the Hokage Tower."

Sakura took of her lab coat, revealing her navy skirt and a red top with her clan symbol. She grabbed a messenger bag from her locker. She walked the short distance to the Hokage Tower, squinting in the bright daylight.

"Morning already?"

Soon she reached Tsunade's office. The Hokage once again had a bottle of sake in hand.

"You've been working too hard at the hospital. I'm ordering you to take a break of no less than four days."

"I'm needed there. Ino and Hinata are on leave."

"You three aren't the only medics," said Tsunade. "I repeat I order you to take off."

"Yes Shishou," said Sakura. She started to yawn, but caught herself.

"I can't have my heir half-insane from exhaustion," she added with a wink.

"Your heir? What about Shizune?"

"Shizune wants to take over the research division. Even if she didn't, you surpassed her a long time ago."

"What about the Hokage role?"

"I'll decide that after we finish rebuilding," she said.

"But no buildings were destroyed," she said.

"I'm talking about the people," said Tsunade.

Sakura didn't know to respond.

"You weren't even born until after the third war so you don't remember. Sarutobi-sensei summoned me back because we'd lost so many medics. War breaks people."

"I treated a shinobi who tried to kill himself tonight."

"That's not uncommon," said Tsunade. "So go get some rest. I need you to be ready to train medics and treat patients next week."

Sakura left the office, but decided to stop by the Hokage's private library. She wanted a few medical texts. As she scanned the shelves, she saw a familiar figure reading a dusky old book in an armchair next to the shelf of medical texts. Sakura walked over and began to look at the books.

"Hello."

"Hn."

"I see Shishou allowed you into the library," commented Sakura.

She took a book from the shelf and put it into her bag. One down, five to go.

"All I can do other than sparring with Suigetsu," he replied.

"You may have helped us win, but you did defect, kill a Konoha elder and join the Akastuki in the process," she said. "One good task doesn't undo the past Sasuke."

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

There was a pause. Sakura took a second book off the shelf.

"He knocked me out and left me on a bench about five years ago," she replied, as she slipped a book into her bag.

Another silent pause aside of the soft sound of the third book being added to her stack. And then the fourth.

"No, he's here," he said. "You're still annoying."

"Why do you care? It's not like you ever called me anything other than Sakura."

"Hn."

"I see you agree."

"Hn."

Finally, she located the last book.

"I have the books I need now," she said. "Goodbye."

"Later Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me Sakura-chan!"

He smirked.

Sakura left the Hokage Tower. She needed to go home to drop off the books. She walked down the road. As she turned, she bumped into someone clad entirely in black.

'I'm sorry."

"You're living up to your nickname Ugly."

"I've been awake for two days at the hospital," she replied.

Sai didn't respond. He moved so fast she wasn't sure what he did. She was in his arms. Her bag was on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"You're exhausted," said Sai. "I'll carry you instead of making you walk with all."

"I can take care of myself," she replied.

"I read in a book that everyone needs to be taken care of once in while," he retorted.

Sakura considered jumping from his arms and smacking him. Instead she lay her head against his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back with a slightly longer chapter.  
Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

Thousands of gray stones dotted a grassy field. In every direction, he looked he saw more gravestones

"We died because of you," said a familiar voice. "I died because of you."

Naruto turned. Neji stood across from him in the cemetery, still in his battlefield gear. Behind him were other shinobi. Faces he recognized from the battlefield. Faces he recognized from his class at the Academy.

"You died protecting me," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" scoffed Neji. "I died. No apology will bring me back."

Naruto didn't bother to reply because he knew Neji was right.

"Take care of Hinata for me," said Neji.

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, his frog cap slipping off his head. Neji's funeral was today. As he walked to the shower, he caught his reflection. His hair was as blonde as ever, but as long as his father's now. His markings were the same as was his lightly tanned skin. His eyes were different. They were the same bright blue, but they showed experience and loss, similar to how Kakashi's had been. He winced at the thought of his MIA teacher.

"Time to get ready," he said to his stepping out of the shower, he dried himself and began to dress. When Naruto had just gotten his pants on, an ANBU appeared with a scroll.

"Thank you," he said taking it with a faint blush.

The ANBU vanished leaving him with the scroll.

"YOUR MISSION IS TO ESCORT UCHIHA SASUKE TO THE FUNERAL. YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LEAVE HIM IN THE CUSTODY OF ANYONE EXCEPT HARUNO SAKURA. REPORT TO TSUNADE FOR BRIEFING BEFORE."

Naruto put on his shirt and left. As he left his apartment, he noticed Lee leaving Tenten's apartment wearing rumpled clothes, his dark hair askew. When he arrived at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was in her office already. She was wearing a black robe under her Hokage robes.

"Your and Sakura's mission is to escort Sasuke today," said Tsunade. "I sealed most of chakra away and took all his weapons."

"Then why do you need us?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke is not a free man yet," she answered. "He cannot go anywhere unaccompanied. He must be with you or Sakura at all times today."  
"Okay." he said. "What will happen to Sasuke?"

"He will have to face a tribunal," replied Tsunade. "I doubt the charges will stick."

"What about the others?"

"They can stay inside another day."

Naruto left the office and went downstairs. He found Sasuke in the library, clad in all black except for a silver band on his wrist, a chakra seal.

"Hiding from someone?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red.

"Shut up dobe," he replied.

"Come with me teme," replied Naruto. "I'm your babysitter today."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going to a funeral," responded Naruto. Sasuke dropped his haughty demeanor for a second.

"Whose?" he asked.

Naruto felt a catch in his throat.

"Neji," he whispered. "Time to get going. I was supposed to meet Hinata in 10 minutes."

"Dating her at last? Only took you ten years to see she liked you," taunted Sasuke as they left the Hokage Tower.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Some passing shinobi smiled. This was a sound they hadn't heard in four years. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street to the Hyuga compound.

"You interested in anyone?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Your teammate from Sound?" he guessed.

"She's annoying."

"You used to say that about Sakura."

"She is annoying," responded Sasuke.

"But not as annoying as Karin?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

They were nearly at the compound. They would reach their destination in minutes.

Naruto knew to take that as a yes.

"My sexy jutsu never worked on you," he taunted.

"Blondes aren't my type," he replied coolly.

"Sakura's single," Naruto replied.

"Hn."

"So you like Sakura-chan. Just ask her out."

"The Hokage decides my fate," replied Sasuke. "Asking out her apprentice is a bad idea. "

"So you've thought about it," responded Naruto. "Wait until after she clears you."

"Dobe"

"Teme."

"That's a familiar sound," said Sakura. She and Sai were waiting outside the Hyuga compound, leaning against a tree. She wore a black dress, a dark headband replacing her forehead protector. Sai wore black pants and a dark long-sleeved shirt. She had a hint of a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Those are their nicknames for each other?" asked Sai.

"Yup," said Sakura.

"So it's a personal nickname Ugly?" inquired Sai.

Naruto saw Sasuke's hands form fists subconsciously.

"Don't worry," he muttered to the Uchiha. As he whispered those words, Sakura punched Sai, knocking him to the ground. Sasuke smirked at Sakura. She smiled brightly.

"We're going to be late," said Sakura as Sai picked himself off the ground. He dusted off his clothes and caught up with the group easily. They were already at the compound.

Hinata greeted them at the gate. She greeted Naruto with an embrace. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances.

"My father wants to see you," said Hinata."Only you," she added upon seeing the rest of the group. She shot Sakura an unapologetic look.

"Teme, stay with Sakura and Sai."

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto followed the Hyuga inside. She paused for a second before taking his hand. She leaned in as if to kiss him.

"Father wants to ask you a favor," she whispered. "Show no fear."

"I won't. Believe it," he responded. Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

He stepped into Hiashi's office. His black robes were nearly identical to Hinata's. Naruto didn't bother to sit. He was too busy calculating exits.

"You were someone who my nephew regarded highly," the Hyuga clan head told him.

"I was?"

"You changed his heart after that battle. You changed mine too," he said. "You fought him to teach him a lesson for harming Hinata-chan. I trust you to take care of her now."

"Yes," he said with a strange déjà vu. Last night's dream rose in his thoughts.

"Also I want you to say a few words. Nothing long, just a few minutes."

"Yes," he said, remembering Hinata's request.

"Go return. I'm sure your teammates are saving you a seat."

Naruto went out to the courtyard. Hinata was sitting in the second row, an empty seat to her right. Next to that empty seat was Sasuke, Sakura and Sai.

"You okay?" asked Hinata as Naruto took his seat. He grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"Your dad asked me to say a few words," he responded as he admired her manicured nails.

"Did you agree?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Know what you'll say?" asked Sasuke.

"No," he muttered.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Boys," muttered Sakura two seats down.


End file.
